What Happened Next
by BeckyAdams
Summary: Another TAM one shot. The morning after rock-paper-scissors. Please read 'What Tonight Was About' first


**Not really sure how to introduce this one well so here goes. After some persuasion I decided to write a second one shot to do with the rock paper scissors episode. This one continues the next morning so please read 'What Tonight Was About' before getting started on this one. I wrote this is one go one night so I apologise if there are errors. Once again I tried to stay true to the portrayal of the on-screen characters as the actors do an amazing job. Hope you enjoy it and if you can please take the time to review as it is your comments that keep me motivated.**

* * *

Light streamed through the small crack in the curtains. Even this small amount of light was enough to awaken Sam. Slowly, she gently rubbed her groggy eyes and rolled over to find that Tom was still asleep. Adjusting her eyes to the light, Sam still couldn't believe she was actually here in HIS bed. Ever since he had made his grand entrance, Sam had had a bit of a crush on him. Tom was tall and handsome with an amazing smile, and as if that was not enough he had arrived for his first day at a new job in a helicopter. What more could a woman ask for? There was immediately an attraction to him but as she got to know the man better and better she realised that he was so much more than just a pretty face. Sam had never been the type to just kiss anyone and she knew that Tom was special, their friendship just continued to blossom until they found themselves in the situation in the bar last night where she finally kissed him for the very first time. Although it had never been her intention that evening, it was never made to feel awkward between the pair. The two young colleagues had flirted for weeks and it just so happened that on the one particular night a couple of bottles of wine had helped contribute to the situation Sam now found herself in. The young medic was secretly grateful that they had finally admitted to liking each other and she believed it had happened in the best way possible so that things did not become awkward at work. Still reminiscent, Sam was deep in her morning thoughts when she felt a warm hand reach out and hold her own. Drawn out of her thoughts, Sam turned onto her side to face Tom directly.

"Good Morning" She said cheerfully.

"How on earth are you this awake already?" Having only just woken up Tom was still in a daze, he openly admitted that he was not a morning person but with Sam by his side he was doing a lot better than usual.

"I've been awake since 6. I would have normally been out for a run and come back by now" He knew she was a fitness fanatic, he could tell just by looking at her, but really a run at 6 am?

Quickly Tom rolled over to check the time.

7:30

"That was an hour and a half ago! Why did you not wake me?"

"You looked so peaceful, and clearly you needed the sleep!"

"I wouldn't have minded on this one occasion, it is you after all" he said winking at her.

"And what is that meant to mean" she questioned.

"You are special, and unlike most people in this world I would happily wake up at any time if I got to see you"

Realising that he was not going to get a response, he continued.

"Have I not already made it clear that I really like you Sam? I would be more than happy to sit here and talk to you all night long if that is what you wanted"

"Would that not bore you to tears" she chuckled.

"Not when it is with you"

Sam leaned in and placed a sweet kiss on Tom's cheek.

"You are one of the sweetest people I have ever met Doctor Kent"

"What? Even more so than Dylan" he teased, knowing this would wind her up.

"Cheeky"

Sam hit his arm playfully before she realised that nice as it was to lie here with him, they both had work.

"We better get up. Zoe will not be happy if we are both late. She is always complaining about being a doctor down anyway"

"Do we have to? I could just lie here all day, especially with you. But I guess you are right" Tom sighed. "I will make you some breakfast. What would you like Sam? Eggs, bacon, toast?"

"Eggs and bacon sounds good to me"

"Ok. I will get started while you take a shower"

Sam hesitated. "Urmm, one small problem… I don't have a change of underwear."

Tom laughed at this and Sam just gave him one of his disapproving looks.

"You can borrow a pair of my boxers but I cannot help you on the bra front!"

Sam took the brightly coloured boxers he was offering to her and walked off to have her shower.

As Tom entered the kitchen to make breakfast he suddenly realised what a mess his flat really was. In the dark last night it had not really been noticeable but in the light of a new day it looked more like a pig sty than a home. Quickly he ran the hot water into the sink in an attempt to make his kitchen look somewhat more presentable. After all he did not want Sam to think he lived like a tramp, who would find that attractive?! As soon as he had made his way through the mountain of dirty plates and bowls, he allowed the water to drain and returned his attention to the breakfast.

* * *

When a make-up free, still damp haired, Sam came down the stairs 15 minutes later her breakfast was done and on the table accompanied by a glass of orange juice and a beaming Doctor Kent.

"Smells amazing Tom, thank you"

"And you look amazing Sam"

She blushed at his comment but returned his broad smile as she tucked into her eggs and bacon. It was perfection on a plate, which surprised Sam. Not because she had doubted the man's culinary skills, well ok… she had a bit, but because from the wet dished on the side she could tell that he had been rather a little pre-occupied this morning.

They ate in silence, not because it was awkward but because both were enjoying their breakfast far too much. Once they were both done Tom stood and moved the plates to the counter before placing the carton of orange back into the fridge.

"I'm going to go take a quick shower then we are ready to go I think"

"Ok, I just need to try my hair and do my make-up"

"You don't need it Sam, but ok" He muttered walking up the stairs to the bathroom.

However Sam had heard has every word and this made her so happy. This man, whom she truly thought was perfect, thought that she, Samantha Nichols, was a beautiful woman and in her mind there was no bigger compliment than this.

After Tom had finished getting ready he came down to find Sam sitting at the kitchen table once again.

"You ready to go?"

"Yes" and with that she went to grab her coat.

As Sam did not have her bike they decided the best option would be to walk to work. Once Tom had locked up, he grabbed Sam's hand and began to run his thumb along the back of her palm in a circular motion. They walked hand in hand all the way until the hospital came into view. Sam let go of Tom's hand sharply and turned to face him. He looked upset at her actions and this did not go unnoticed by the young medic. Of course Tom knew exactly why Sam had let go but didn't completely understand it.

"Look Sam if you want to keep this quiet then that is fine, but I want to show our friends that I am serious about you. This is not just a fling for me"

"But everyone will assume…" He cut her off

"Let them. It doesn't bother me one bit. The only person whose opinion matters to me is yours"

"Let's do this" she said boldly and replaced the firm grip she had previously had on his hand. He squeezed her hand gently to reassure her as the entered the ED. All of a sudden Sam became acutely aware of the hundreds of eyes staring back at her. Determined that she was not going to be bothered by this, Sam continued walking just looking at the floor in front of her.

In reality there was only one person taking the blindest bit of notice and that was Tamzin. The paramedic had always fancied Tom for herself but even she was forced to admit that Tom only had eyes for Sam. The couple entered the staff room and as they changed into their scrub tops Tom could not take his eyes off her amazing figure. Sam was not all innocent either, thanking a cheeky glance at the now shirtless Doctor Kent.

"That was one of the scariest moments of my life"

"Don't worry about it Sam. You know what people are like in this place, it will all calm down again quickly" Having spotted her expression he continued. "You don't regret it do you?"

"Not at all. I walked into work this morning accompanied by the most amazing man I have ever met. I feel on top of the world and so lucky"

"Believe me Sam, If anyone is lucky it is me" He kissed her more passionately than ever before.

"As great as this is, let's go before there is any more gossip"

They shared one last kiss before Sam headed off to resus and Tom to cubicles both feeling happier than they could remember being in a long time.

* * *

**So there it is. I am so grateful to all of you who have taken the time to read this and especially to those who reviewed the last one, it was the push I needed to get writing this one and I am really thankful to you all.**

**Until next time, Becky xx**


End file.
